Ryan
Ryan *'Number': 1014 *'Class': GNR Class N2 *'Designer': Sir Nigel Gresley *'Builder': Doncaster Locomotive Works *'Built': Sometime between 1920 and 1929 *'Configuration': 0-6-2T Ryan is a purple tank engine. He runs the Harwick Branch Line as a goods engine. Bio Ryan was brought to help run Thomas' Branch Line while Thomas was sent to help out at the construction yard during the building of the Harwick Branch Line. After Thomas fell into a deep cavern, Ryan was once again brought to do his job while he was being repaired. After taking bad coal, he accidentally set fire to some dynamite, which Thomas managed to dispose of quickly. He later helped stop The Pirate Ship, which was being used by Sailor John to escape with the treasure. He now runs the new branch line as the goods engine, with Daisy as the passenger engine. Persona Ryan is an affable engine, who goes out of his way to be kind, and is concerned when he sees others in trouble. Ryan would like to be a hero, but he is not actually as brave as he wishes he was, and has a tendency to panic a little in the face of danger. It does not put him off trying, though. Ryan is direct and sincere, but he has a good sense of humour too, and is not above making a joke at his own expense. Basis Ryan is based on the Great Northern Railway's Class N2. These locomotives were fitted with condensing apparatus because they were used for inter-city work in the Metropolitan areas of London and usually seen around Glasgow and Edinburgh in Scotland. One member of this class, No.1744 has been preserved and operates on the Great Central Railway in Leicestershire. Livery Ryan is painted purple with white and gold lining. He has the letters "GNR" painted on his tanks in gold. The number "1014" is painted on his bunker in the same colour. Appearances Television Series Specials: * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure He will appear in the twentieth season. Voice Actors * Eddie Redmayne (UK/US; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * Daigo Naitō (Japan; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure only) * Héctor Emmanuel Gómez (Latin America) * Oliver Böttcher (Germany) * Przemysław Stippa (Poland) * Huub Dikstaal (The Netherlands) Trivia * Ryan's basis was chosen because while it is a tank engine like Thomas, it is also slightly bigger and newer, which helped to make Thomas feel threatened and think he was going to be replaced. * In the original script of Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Ryan was portrayed as being overconfident and dismissive compared to his final portrayal. All merchandise descriptions of him use this personality. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play * TrackMaster * Motorized Railway * Collectible Railway * Capsule Plarail (coming soon) * Motor Road and Rail (two-pack with Skiff) Gallery File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure159.png|Ryan with Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure276.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure280.png|Ryan with Annie and Clarabel Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure384.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure478.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure489.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure603.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure626.png|Ryan and Thomas Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure627.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure685.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure687.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure798.png File:RyanEarlyProductionRender.JPG|Early CGI render File:Ryan2.jpg File:RyanPromo.png File:Head-onRyanPromo.png|Head-on promo of Ryan File:Take-n-PlayRyanPromo.png|Take-n-Play promo File:RyanbyTommyStubbs.png|Ryan illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:Ryan'sBasis.jpg|Ryan's Basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayRyanprototype.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayRyan.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Take-N-PlayRyan.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlayRyan.jpg|Take-n-Play File:PlarailRyan.JPG|Plarail File:PrototypeTrackmasterRyan.jpg|First TrackMaster prototype File:TrackmasterRyan.jpg|Second TrackMaster prototype File:TrackmasterRyaninBox.JPG|TrackMaster, in box File:MotorizedRailwayPrototypeRyan.jpg|Motorized Railway prototype File:MotorizedRailwayRyan.jpg|Motorized Railway File:CapsulePlarailRyan.jpg|Capsule Plarail Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Harwick Branch Line